Guilding the Lilac
by Navii
Summary: What is to come of these starcrossed lovers? Only the hands of fate can tell.


Hermione let out a long deep sigh. As usual she was one of the first students on the Hogwarts Express. She was planning on giving Ron and Harry an earful when they arrived for being so late. Although, they did have five minutes before the train left. She was always telling them that punctuality is one of the best qualities a person could have, but did they listen? No of course not. Well, she mind as well put this time on her own to something useful, perhaps review some of her transfiguration spells. Oh, how she wanted to be and Anamagi, she thought to herself as she flipped through the pages of her book.   
"Ron, Harry! Where are you guys?" Hermione muttered to herself as she looked at her watch. She hoped that they weren't doing something ridiculous like taking a flying car to Hogwarts. She had a flashback of their second year, when Ron and Harry managed to crash Ron's father's car into the Womping Willow, of all things. Hermione rolled out a small piece of Parchment and scrawled the name 'Krum' onto the heading of the parchment. Krum was, Hermione's boyfriend if you wanted to get technical. She started to print out some of her thoughts on starting the new school year when suddenly the compartment door flung open and Ron and Harry popped their heads in dragging their trunks in owls in along with them.  
"Where have you guys been!" Hermione shouted at them, a note of panic in her voice.  
"Calm down Hermione! We made it didn't we?" Ron muttered in his carefree tone. What's that?" He said pointing to the piece of parchment that Hermione was now trying to hide under her Transfiguration book.  
"Nothing, just my Transfiguration notes! Which, by the way, you guys should get a head start on!"   
Harry now curious of what was going on, turned his head to peer at Hermione, who had a pink glow in her cheeks. He just barely missed coming in contact with his trunk, which fell of the top rack, almost beheading him.  
"Hermione, I can almost swear I saw the name Krum on that piece of parchment. And I doubt you would turn that shade of red, when you were just doing your transfiguration notes."   
Harry by now had managed to hoist his trunk up onto the luggage racks, and was beginning to get drawn into this conflict between Hermione and Ron.   
"Listen Ron, why does it matter so much whether I was or was not writing a note to Krum?"   
"Hey you don't have to get all defensive you know." Ron grinned as he tried to grab the piece of parchment from Hermione, but she was to quick and was able to pull it out of the way before he could get it from her.   
The compartment door again slid open, and Fred and George Weasly entered.  
"Hey guys," they said simultaneously.  
"What's going on?" Fred took over this time.  
"Oh nothing much, Hermione is just writing love letters to Krum" Ron sniggered, mocking Hermione by getting all goggle eyed.  
"Wow, hand it over here" George said while making a quick swipe at the letter, and managing to get a firm grasp on one of the corners.  
"You guys, stop it! Those are my notes for McGonagall!"   
Ron rolled his eyes "Oh Hermione, we already know it's from Krum," he pointed at the name Krum the labeled the top of the paper, tons of miniscule hearts around the name.  
"You guys are so pathetic." Hermione ripped the paper out of George's grasp and put it inside one of her books, then threw the books into her trunk angrily.  
Ron leaned over to Harry and said in a low whisper, "I say we sneak into her dorm and get that letter tonight." Harry grinned at Hermione, who from the looks of it had overheard Ron, and was looking extremely distraught.  
George looks over at Ron, a curious look on his face, "Just curious ickle Ronnikins, why are you so interested in Hermione's love letter anyhow?"  
Fred quick to catch on threw in, "Yah, you jealous you aren't getting any?"  
"Does Ron have a little crush on Hermione perhaps?"  
Fred pulled Hermione of the seat and playfully put his arm around her, "Come on Hermione, Ron's all jealous that you have a boyfriend that's not him." Hermione pushed Fred away from her and angrily sat down crossing her arms in front of her.  
"Ron, now see what you started." Hermione said disdainfully  
"George! Fred! Out!" Ron pointed angrily to the compartment door.  
George opened the door and ran out, Fred lingered a moment, "Aw Ron, I guess Hermione doesn't like you. Don't worry, you'll always have Myrtle!" Ron started to charge at Fred who quickly closed the door causing Ron to run into it.  
Harry took a seat, a small grin spreading across his face. Now the Fred and George mentioned it, there was something there. Then again, never in a million years would they ever put away their dignity to admit they like each other. Harry just didn't see it happening. He let out a small chuckle; Hermione whipped her head around and shot daggers out at Harry.  
"Harry, don't even start."  
  
  
  



End file.
